Rocketeer (Earth-RSR)
'Rocketeer '''is a member of the Suicide Squad. He is the most mysterious member of the squad as nearly nothing is known about him, as his past, real name and even his gender are completely unknown. He is an extremely quiet person, adding to his mysterious nature. He's known for being extremely intelligent and skilled in combat. Biography Recovered Files The Rocketeer is possibly one the most mysterious vigilantes on Earth. No one knows who he really is. His face is hidden by his helmet. He is known to have been active for a long time, leading many to speculate that they is more than one Rocketter. The Rocketeer has been known to use a jetpack which allows them to fly extremely fast, as well as a heavily modified Luger pistol. All that is known about their past is that they where born in Germany. Suicide Squad Unknown to the Rocketeer, Jason Todd and Valentina Vostok had been watching their actions throughout their career. They where interested in recruiting the Rocketeer to the Suicide Squad. Jason Todd, in his Arkham Knight armor, tracked down Rocketeer and the two got into a brawl due to Rocketeer's refusal of joining the Squad. Much to Todd's surprise, even in his Arkham Knight armor, Rocketeer nearly beat him, until Valentina took the Rocketeer by surprise and knocked them out by striking them with high voltage electricity. After some time, Rocketeer woke up in a government facility which was become Jason Todd's command center. The Rocketeer saw that there where others like him in there. Todd himself came to the room after a short brawl between the Rocketeer and KGBeast, which ended up with a stalemate. Todd first greeted the Rocketeer, then the others, and explained about the Suicide Squad. After that, without any other choice, the Rocketeer reluctantly joined the Squad, under the promise that no one on the team would try and unmask him. Personality Rocketeer is a merciless and sadistic person. He's is silent person who does not like to talk. While he is silent, when he speaks, he is shown to be a clever person. He is also known to be very anti-social man. Powers and Abilities Rocketeer does not have any special powers. They are an expert athlete as well and a good pilot. They also a master hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, as they have gone toe-to-toe in close quarters combat with Jason Todd himself, and nearly beat him even when he was in armor. They are also an expert tactician and advanced operator, and infiltrator. elf. *'Flight: '''With their jetpack, Rocketeer is able to fly extremely fast, even outrunning a PZL-P24 fighter plane. In some cases, Rocketeer's jetpack is also known to be able to outrun helicopters. It's maximum speed is unknown. Rocketeer uses a heavily modified Luger pistol, as well as a bulletproof suit, which is fireproof. Rocketeer's trademark piece of equipment is his mysterious helmet, which has concealed his identity throughout the years. The helmet is extremely durable, able to withstand a rocket blast straight to the face Trivia *Earth- RSR's Rocketeer differs greatly from the mainstream Rocketeer. RSR's Rocketeer is much of a villain/anti-hero, and is known to be German. The mainstream Rocketeer is an American, a hero, and has a real name of Cliff Seford. Category:Earth-RSR Category:Antiheroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Suicide Squad (Earth-RSR) Category:Germans